Viktor Imboogu
Viktor Imboogu is the Zimbabwean counterpart to Mohammed Akbar. He claims to work as 100% legitimate Microsoft tech support guy. He most likely has fixed dozens of computers around the world, and even given out hundreds of thousands of UnDollars. Life Story Viktor Imboogu was born at some point in 1960. We can deduce this as when he first emerged on the internet around 2010 he claimed to be 50. He was born in South Africa but moved to Zimbabwe in 1991 at age 31 as relationships between the 2 countries had increased during the Second Congo War. He gained citizenship in 1995. He got married in 2000, had 3 children, 2 of them children born into Zimbabwean citizenship; and one of them died at birth. He would work as electrician, which was his father's profession, for 7 years, before becoming a totally legitimate Microsoft tech support work. When he started his totally legitimate job at Microsoft he wastold to be an “office tech” (whatever the hell that is). He was very proud that when he started 100% accurately not bloated legitimately working at Microsoft but he quickly discovered his distaste for the gaming industry. He did not like what he saw and felt the company wanted to do, considering they were doing stuff with the Xboxes. To distance himself from the project he decided to start “working from home” which is his excuse for never being at the Microsoft offices and also his excuse for not being able to update past Windows XP. He’d fix many many computers for the next 3 years and get lots of money from the payment from the fixing the computers and not credit card theft. He would soon create accounts on several websites including Facebook, Yahoo Answers, and SomethingAwful. He would make posts about his “life” in “Zimbabwe”. These would always include pictures of his various things. For the next 4 to 5 years the Viktor Imboogu accounts would become some of the biggest parody accounts on the internet, that was until when in 2016 the person who run the account started trolling people directly. He would use his scammer persona to find people who wouldn’t be able to see past the scam nor the obviously parody account and then target them. More often then not these people would already have a history of being trolled on the internet thus Viktor would simply copy trolls already carried out, thus making him a ween troll. He would end up loosing hundreds of followers other the next 4 years. His account is still fairly popular, only amongst people who's humor is based upon racism and racist stereotypes, and not the hilarity of internet scammers. Viktor IRL After his trolling schemes of the period of roughly 2015-2017, Viktor himself became the target of trolling. People would fake being oblivious to who he is so he'd underestimate them, this would backfire on him as they'd flip the troll on to him. At some point in 2016 he got doxxed which revealed that he lived in Windsor, UnEngland. An anonymous user has also revealed information exposing a “darker side”. Here is the following “post” transcripted: “'Viktor's' real name is James, he was born in 1989 and has been trolling ever since he was in high school. He has been trolling everyone, his biggest target community being his own community, that being incel neckbeards. The whole reason he started was to be able to vent his internal frustration, he wanted to vent something that had been gnawing away at his insides. Somehow it made it seem less bad, but inside I knew he was messing around in ways he really shouldn’t. I met him in 2009 at a games workshop. I was 14 then, and he was 20. He ranted about how college sucked and how he loved pro-wrestling. He, of course, was the type of guy I hated, but since I was there just to make friends in the first place, I decided ‘fine, I can look past his appearance as he hasn’t really said anything too incel like’. We spoke on the internet and I soon found out about his horrendous trolling. He ranted on about how cool he was for bullying people, even though just prior he ranted about how much he was bullied by the government. Also, turns out he was talking about when they would take him away for days at a time because he was acting like a complete sociopath in public or something. His whole message was so ridiculous. He would go on to make posts about how he was homeless, how he didn't make enough money and how he doesn't go out, etc. the reason you guys never linked this shit to him was because he all did on private messaging stuff, and always did under his real name. What? You think it’s weird someone would have there trolling account seperate from their main one? Well, that’s a big lol from me.” A separate post from the same individual talks about how he is incredibly right wing, going as far as to be a true Monarchist. Present day the majority of Viktor Imboogu accounts have been closed, however it is still believed that “James” or whatever his real name may be is still up to his nefarious antics. Trivia * Viktor Imboogu used 4chan before moving on to the much worse 8chan * Viktor Imboogu has vandalized several wikis, including the now closed “grandadpedia“. Category:Trolls Category:Guys